In Sickness and In Health
by Dante Peirce
Summary: Finnchel Reunion Fic ! How they should get back together set between Sexy and Original Song   " With her brow damp and wrinkled, cheeks stained , eyes red, and specks of vomit on her cardigan- he had never seen her look  so beautiful"


Rachel plopped back down in her seat her stomach feeling restless after what must have been the fish from the cafeteria.

" Finn and Quinn - You're Up." Finn dragged himself up and Quinn smirked as the opening notes to ' Don't go breaking my heart' began. And as the opening bars ended and they began to sing Rachel began to sweat and rested her hand to her temple propping herself up Mercedes looked at her before turning back to the performance.

Her stomach rumbled as their eyes met in a spin. Too soon she felt the familiar sensation running up her throat.

She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth and stood as Mercedes' eyes widened and the other clubbers parted like the red sea. Quinn thrust the door open and Rachel ran out with Mercedes and Tina close behind.

Finn stared at the door whilst Quinn made some Israeli joke her eyes seeking his face for a reaction. Finn walked over to the door and Quinn smiled her ' Queen Bitch smirk' . He kept walking past her and her smile fell.

" You're a disgrace." He spat as he picked up the pace and out the front steps where he found Rachel holding onto the railings gasping slightly as Mercedes patted her back and Tina held her left hand.

He took a deep breath to where his ex-girlfriend stood beside her. "Hey." He murmured as Rachel tried to swallow and breath.

All of a sudden Finn grabbed her bouncy locks and held them to the side and grasped her hand - before Mercedes or Tina could question she retched and through her chest over the railing as she was sick.

Mercedes and Tina turned their heads away and Mercedes murmured some words of comfort as Rachel began to cry as she lifted her head. She shook and sobbed slightly as Finn smiled softly tucking her curls behind her ears.

With her brow damp and wrinkled, cheeks stained , eyes red, and specks of vomit on her cardigan- he had never seen her look so beautiful.

She sobbed again and he shifted an arm so it was slightly open - an invite she could never resist.

Another sob broke loose as she turned into his chest. Blubbering and swaying before Finn quickly sat her down with her nose still buried deep inside his pectoral muscles .

He smiled softly even during the extreme conditions it felt so wonderful to have her in his arms clinging to his shirt her brow under his chin as they both became intoxicated in each other's scents.

' Water ' Finn mouthed as Tina nodded before jogging up the steps to the choir room to retrieve Rachel's water bottle .

Everybody's head rose as Tina knelt next to the bag.

" I think it would be best if rehearsal was concluded for the day Mr Shue" Tina said as se jogged out as every one groaned.

When she arrived back Mercedes was sitting sideways looking up as Finn's thumb smoothed circles upon Rachel's neck as she cried ; his eyes staring down at her ; remembering what they once had.

Tina crouched down. " Rachel? Here's your water." She said as Rachel lifted her head and with Finn's help managed to stand and lean over the edge again. Then Finn helped her bring to her lips and after a few rinses she drank thirstily.

" Where's you earring?" Tina asked.

" You had it in Glee." Mercedes added as they all looked over the railing and winced.

" Daddy got me these in Thailand." Rachel croaked feeling her empty lobe - Finn's hand still on her shoulders. Then suddenly his arms slid away.

" Where are you going?" Tina asked as he jogged down the stairs.

" Finn?" Rachel asked as they leaned over the railing looking down as Finn knelt they craned their necks to try and see in the shadows as he coughed. " Are you alright?" Tina called.

He turned and jogged back up. He grinned as he took Rachel's drink bottle off the step and sprayed it over his hand before he presented his fist to her and opened his palm so she could see a beautiful star that had fallen into her vomit.

" Thanks." She said standing on her tip toes and pressing her still damp cheek to his neck. His arms wrapped around her and neither made any suggestion of movement Mercedes and Tina slunk back away and it was just them- swaying in the afternoon light at the beginning of what might be a reunion.

Without thinking Finn pressed his lips to her brow his hand moving to keep her there. He rested it on the small of her neck.

" I'm so sorry." Rachel said softly his grip stayed the same. " I want you to know I still love you." She said pulling back , opening her eyes to meet his twisted face.

" Me too, and" He said pausing looking away as Rachel sighed turning away before he gripped her arm tightly. " And… IIoveyoutoo." He blurted as Rachel looked up a tear in her eye fell as she stood on her toes an arm flinging around his neck and his at the small of her back their lips interlocked as a tear fell from relief , trickling down his cheek when she fell back on her heels tucking her head under his chin.

" I missed you," He whispered into her hair , " I don't want it to happen again." He said squeezing her so tight in hindsight it probably hurt her.

" It won't." She said smiling into his neck before launching her self out of his arms and her head over the railing. " Damn" She gasped quickly grabbing her drink bottle.

" Lets go home." He said wrapping an arm around her waist but she toppled so he smiled before scooping her up Mercedes and Tina crawled out from behind the bushes and carried the pairs backpacks whilst Rachel closed her eyes.

" Are you alright?" Finn asked looking down.

" Yeah just trying not to spew on you." She said in-between even breaths.

" Uh- thanks?" He said laughing before opening the door to his truck and sliding her in before grabbing their bags from Mercedes and Tina who whispered frantically to Rachel and he smiled.

As he pulled out of the lot he saw Rachel grab his phone and hit : send glee club. She smiled and later when he checked his outbox whilst she slept in his bed , the message read:

To: Glee Club

From: Finn and Rachel*

That's right glee clubbers - Finnchel's back bitches!

HE laughed before biting his lip but she had began to stir he looked down at her- dressed in one of his t -s hirts and hair tousled, only one earring in place and delicate hands pulling his head down for a sweet and soft kiss: He smiled whispering against her lips " We're back bitches" She giggled before helping him sit down and snuggling into his chest . " Funny Girl is in my bag." Rachel hinted and he smiled - We're back all right.


End file.
